Until next Time
by Hazey Rine
Summary: " I missed her- but that didn't matter because she was sure as hell not missing me." Happy Birthday Nagi!


**Title: Until Next Time**

**Summary: " I missed her- but that didn't matter because she was sure as hell not missing me." Happy Birthday Nagi!**

**AN: Praise the Lord, it's July 1st yet I still have internet. I know it's early, but here's a one-shot for our one and only beansprout Fujisaki Nagihiko! Dun dun! **

* * *

It was unnerving.

The applause that is. They wouldn't stop with the loud clapping, as well as the shouts of praise.

I hated it, but of course, pretended I loved it. Loved basking in the limelight they'd provided me with, loved their adoring gazes set on my immaculate face.

It was all a facade really, until the lights went down, and everything that kept those walls up, came off and broke away.

* * *

She was singing again, and god did he love her voice, especially with the occasional twirl she made that made her hair move in such a graceful swing.

It was a special song she was singing, it was their song. And she only made it even more special when she started to dance.

It made his heart glow with pride and joy at how such a beautiful creature could love him this much, just because their mothers decided that three o'clock to five o'clock was play time.

And that had been, three years ago, so think of how much time they'd spent together.

* * *

He had done his part, danced while the singers sang and the musicians played, but now he was going home.

The wind in his hair was a huge relief to the feeling of being locked up inside, which he had been feeling for a while.

He went in a slow pace, not like he had anything waiting for him at home.

* * *

She was giggling again, her blonde curls in a high ponytail, an apron tied around her waist. He stopped the massive grin he had begun to make and settled on a contented smile.

She and he, though now well into their teens, still met up when the clock said three o'clock. It was the best time of the day for both of them, since they went to different schools and had different friends.

She stood on one side of the counter, her arms crossed over her chest for balance as she recalled her day to him in detail while he chewed on the biscuits she baked for him everyday.

He never got enough of them.

* * *

His house felt cold, empty, and lifeless. Of course that changed when he lit up the light, put on a fire and sat down in his recliner, a book in his lap.

Though the television was in front of him, it had always been their hobby, watching TV together and laughing at how bad some actors could be.

If he watched right now, all alone and without her, it would just hurt too much.

* * *

She was laughing, one hand crossed over her stomach as she almost coughed out a lung. He wasn't in a very impressive state due to the fact he was laughing as well.

When she'd calmed down, she relaxed, her head falling to rest against his chest since she had been sitting on his lap. He inhaled her light raspberry scent.

Well on their senior year, they had started dating. And now they lived in an apartment, together and happy.

* * *

He turned on the shower and let the cold water wash over him. His head titled down and hit the tiled wall. So much had happened over the span of twenty years, and he was twenty-six, famous, and still as handsome as ever.

The calming scent of mint and cherry filled the bathroom before he got out, dried himself and walked into his bedroom.

In there, he put on some shorts and slipped into his bed, groaning quietly when his head hit the pillows.

Then he waited, waited for her to come.

* * *

She was pale, her cheeks flushed. There was that loving gaze in her eyes that made him fall in love with her even more. Her blonde hair was let loose, grown out over the years. Her prom dress, it's blue color, stood out in the green of the park they were at.

He whispered to her, told her everything he always did. That he loved her, they were going to be together forever, and that nothing was going to keep them apart.

She gave a happy sigh as she kissed him softly, and resumed stroking his hair, something he liked very much, before she pulled away.

"I love you too Nagi... Not even death can stop us."

* * *

He woke up with a start.

She didn't come.

Sighing, he glanced at the calendar and understood why. It was July four today, and it was a special day for many reasons.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair before grabbing a store-bought sandwich off of the counter.

If that's how she was gonna be, then he would visit her.

* * *

She smiled weakly, and he had to hold onto the very few strands of control he had left to keep that smile from dropping off his face.

The wires were everywhere, and it was annoying him, as well as calming him. That beeping sound was the only thing keeping him as well as her calm.

It meant her heart was beating, it meant her heart was alive.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried out weakly, patting the bed for him to sit. He did so and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He whispered, burrowing his face into her hair. His hand moving to hover over her stomach as he got comfortable.

He let out a small contented sigh- this, for now, was all right.

* * *

He sighed before sitting down on the green grass. A bouquet of newly bought flowers resting over the cool marble stone. He leaned back on his hands, enjoying the Sunday morning sun.

"You didn't visit me you know." He commented conversationally. "I really wished you didn't have to make me go all the way here."

He waited for a response, then heard giggling. It made his lips fly into a smile.

"You still aren't off the hook for leaving me."

She pouted, as if telling him to get over it.

"No." He replied bluntly. "Not only did you leave me, but you took our daughter away too."

She made an expression that said it wasn't her fault.

He sighed dreamily. "I know... I'm sorry. I have a photo shoot in an hour though, so I'll be back later."

He stood up and placed a hand on the marble. "I love you, until next time."

He walked away with her smiling back at him, a toddler no older than three years old giggling in her arms.

* * *

_Fujisaki Rima_

_Loving daughter, wife, mother and friend_

_February 6, 1997 - July 4, 20 2020_

_Fujisaki Amairi_

_Loving daughter_

_July 4, 2020 - July 4, 2020_

* * *

**So, that was short. Hehe, sorry guys, this was rushed cause I'm ecstatic I still have internet and was using it to bond with my iNet friends. If anyone wants to add me on Facebook, please go ahead, that way we won't loose contact. Just be sure to send a message of who you are and the link is on my profile :)**_  
_

**Until next time**

**Azu. **


End file.
